mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games 3D '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. and is for the Nintendo Switch 3D. This is the first ''Mario ''title to be released for the Nintendo Switch 3D. Playable Characters There are a total of 90 playable characters in this game. 78 return while 12 are new. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Nabbit * Birdo * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * King Boo * Toadette * Green Sprixie Princess * Captain Toad * Boom Boom * Hammer Bro. * Petey Piranha * Paper Mario * Penguin * Goomba * Honey Queen Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Omega * Eggman Nega * Cream * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Big * Charmy * Classic Sonic * Infinite * Ermel * Marine * Commander * Elise * Erazor Djinn * Caliburn Friends * Austin * Mikayla * Logan * Caleb R. * Ellie * Cassidy * Zac * Alex S. * Jarrett * Ethan N. * Dan * Nick B. * Kaitlin * Emma H. * Aaron * Jeremiah * Leah H. * Savannah * Hazel * Landen * Bridget * Kayley * Melissa * Anna F. * Trent S. * Jaime * Chris T. * Joe L. * Hannah C. * Katie Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Pianta * Talkatoo * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao * Avatar (Cat) * Patrick * Dylan P. * Sarah B. * Carie Guests * Ryan O. * Zach M. * Chad * Josh C. * Brandon D. * Kaitlyn D. * Haley D. * Haven * Theresa * Alyssa B. Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirps * Tux * Porker Events There are a total of 40 events found in the game. There are 25 Olympic events and 15 Dream events. * 100m Dash * 400m Run * 4x100m Relay * 110m Hurdles * Long Jump * Hammer Throw * Javelin Throw * Uneven Bars * Trampoline * Rhythmic Clubs * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Water Polo * Equestrian * Table Tennis * Football * Beach Volleyball * Rugby Sevens * Basketball * Handball * Fencing * Boxing * Archery * Shooting - Pistol * Team Cycling - Track Pursuit * BMX * Dream Sprint * Dream Hurdles * Dream Long Jump * Dream Uneven Bars * Dream Trampoline * Dream Rhythmic Clubs * Dream Water Polo * Dream Equestrian * Dream Football * Dream Beach Volleyball * Dream Handball * Dream Fencing * Dream Boxing * Dream Archery * Dream BMX Locations Mario Series * Tick-Tock Clock from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Dream Hurdles) * Cheep Cheep Beach from ''Mario Kart DS ''(Dream Beach Volleyball) * Beach Bowl Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Water Polo) * Koopa Cape from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream Sprint) * 3D Land from ''Super Mario 3D Land ''(Dream Trampoline) * Acorn Plains from ''New Super Mario Bros. U ''(Dream Archery) * New Donk City from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Handball) Sonic Series * Stardust Speedway from ''Sonic CD ''(Dream Uneven Bars) * Windy Valley from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Football) * Casino Park from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Fencing) * Jungle Joyride from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(Dream Boxing) * Tropical Resort from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream BMX) * Dragon Dance from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Long Jump) * Lost Valley from ''Sonic Forces ''(Dream Equestrian) Music There is a total of 100 songs in the game. 84 songs return while 16 are new. Mario Series # Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Main Theme from Super Mario World # Main Theme from Super Mario 64 # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Ending Theme from Super Mario World # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 # Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey # Boss Theme from Super Mario Sunshine # Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64 # The Great Tower Showdown 2 from Super Mario 3D World # Athletic Theme from Super Mario World # Bowser Castle from Mario Kart: Super Circuit # Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey # Athletic Theme from Super Mario 3D Land # Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 # Castle Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Versus Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. # Bowser's Theme from Super Mario 64 # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U # Bonus Game from Super Mario World # Peach Gardens from Mario Kart DS # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 # Race from Super Mario Odyssey # Choco Island from Super Mario Kart # Stonecarving City from Wario Land: Shake It! # Beach Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Moo Moo Meadows from Mario Kart Wii # Battlerock Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy '' # Wart from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 # The Great Tower of Bowser Land from Super Mario 3D World # Koopa Beach from Super Mario Kart # File Select from Super Mario 64 # Go Go Trolley! from Paper Mario: Sticker Star # Sweet Sweet Canyon from Mario Kart 8 # Boo Race from Super Mario Galaxy # RoboBrood Battle from Super Mario Odyssey Sonic Series # Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 # Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed # Sticks' Theme from Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games # The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World # Sylvania Castle from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball # Fist Bump from Sonic Forces # Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog # Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors # Station Square from Sonic Adventure # Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight # Metal Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Dragon Road - Day from Sonic Unleashed # Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle # Space Port from Sonic Forces # Westopolis from Shadow the Hedgehog # Tommy's Theme from Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Deluxe # What I'm Made Of from Sonic Heroes # Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 # Battle With Zavok from Sonic Lost World # Boss Theme from Sonic and Knuckles # Final Boss from Sonic Mania # Imperial Tower from Sonic Forces # Unknown From M.E. from Sonic Adventure # Solaris Phase 2 from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) # Aquatic Ruin from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # End of Summer from Sonic Runners # Never Turn Back from Shadow the Hedgehog # Sugar Lane from Sonic Lost World # Doomsday from Sonic and Knuckles # Final Boss from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Mad Gear from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Park Avenue from Sonic Forces